


in every world

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cheerleaders, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Revenge Fusion, Spy Kids Fusion, The Happily Ever After Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Six small AUs, in which Maia and Izzy love each other or are beginning to.





	1. School Project AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/gifts).



Maia was not loving her biology class—mainly because her professor had decided that the first day of class shouldn’t be used for reading the syllabus, and had assigned them a group project that was due by the end of the week. They hadn’t even had a lecture yet, so how were they supposed to successfully present a project on—Maia glanced over the assignment sheet—cellular processes?

And, okay, it wasn’t like she hadn’t learned it before, but that was in high school, three years ago. Maia was only taking Biology I to get her science credit out of the way. She groaned quietly. Hopefully it wasn’t expected for her to be presenting a high-level thesis on the cycles; surely the professor realized this was only the first week of classes, and many of them were probably taking biology for the first time in years.

The professor was reading names out, who would be paired with who. Maia hadn’t really be paying that much attention; she just listened for her own name. 

“Roberts, Maia,” the professor said. 

She looked up and raised her hand. 

Her teacher nodded and said, “You’ll be with...Lightwood, Isabelle?”

A pretty, dark-haired girl sitting closer to the front raised a hand and looked around to look at Maia. She waved a little. 

Maia waved back. 

The professor kept reading, and then finally told them to split into the pairs they’d been assigned. 

Isabelle moved back to sit with Maia. “You can call me Izzy,” she told her as she settled into the seat next to her. 

“Okay,” she agreed, and leaned forward, chin in hand. “I have to admit, I haven’t studied this stuff in years.” 

“That’s okay,” she replied. She flipped the assignment sheet over and showed her the rubric on the back. “I think it’s really just that we’ll be summarizing the chapter about it, with some outside input, too. Nothing too difficult, thank god. I mean—” she paused, smiling over at her. “Not that I don’t want to work with you, or anything, it’s just that it’s the first week of school and I don’t want to be researching this stuff for hours.”

“Same! Honestly I can’t believe this is the first thing she’s assigned. In every other first day of the semester here, all we’ve ever done is go over the syllabus and  _ maybe _ have a short lecture.” She sighed. “But at least I already have my textbook. I waited to order my books last semester and really regretted it.”

“Are you a sophomore?” Izzy asked. She was pulling out her schedule, which she’d neatly written onto a piece of paper. “Do we have any shared free time?” 

“Yeah, I’m just working on my general requirements. I haven’t figured out what I want to major in yet.” She looked over Izzy’s schedule and then check her own, which was just a screenshot on her phone. “Tomorrow afternoon might be the only time,” she said.

“Maybe you’ll pick biology,” she said with a smile. “I’m a freshman, but I want to be a pathologist, so I think I’ll probably major in biology or chemistry, whichever one I end up liking more. And that works, do you like coffee? We can go to the campus shop, if you want.”

“Okay,” she agreed. She couldn’t help but smile—Izzy was cute, even if she was a freshman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The age difference is from the books; idk if it carries through on the show? Also I picked biology since Maia is studying Marine Bio on the show. I think, later on in this 'verse, she might major in biology with an emphasis on marine :) But that's just my thought right now, I think it's a bit undecided.


	2. Fake Rivals

“We’re going to  _ crush _ you, you know,” Maia teased, crossing her arms over her blue cheer uniform. 

Izzy tossed a maroon pom pom at her face. “No way,” she said, rolling her eyes. Still, her gaze lingered a little. Maia always looked amazing in her uniform (and in anything else, too, but blue was really her color...not to mention the cut was incredibly flattering). She tossed her hair, trying to look like she was not dating a cheerleader from their rival team or flirting with her at their homecoming game. Speaking of which—”It’s homecoming. You know we’ll play better than ever.”

Maia raised one perfect eyebrow and spun on her heel. “We’ll see,” she tossed over her shoulder, walking back to her own cheer squad. Her skirt swished as she walked.

She was definitely doing it on purpose. 

Rolling her eyes, again, but wishing she wasn’t stuck cheering against her girlfriend at a football game she didn’t actually care about, she turned back to her own squad. “Okay, girls, let’s get warmed up! Who wants to lead calisthenics tonight?”

“Oh, are you done flirting with the  _ enemy _ ?” Clary said dramatically. 

“Hey, fuck off!” Izzy laughed back. “Just for that, you get to do it!” 


	3. Roommates

“Not to interrupt, but, um...it seems like you might want to stop doing that?” 

Maia rolled over from where she was lying face down on the floor, still pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She supposed she was doing it a little...hard, so she sighed and dropped her hand. “I think...I hate college.” 

Izzy sat on the floor next to her head. “I think everyone does,” she suggested, not sounding too happy herself. “Do you want to stop doing homework and eat ice cream instead?”

“Or,” she said slyly, sitting up and leaning forward until their noses touched. “We could make out?” 

“Well, there’s always that,” Izzy agreed, and pulled her even closer.


	4. Enemies to Friends

Izzy hadn’t seen her target before, but she had heard of her. No one knew her name, but some had taken to calling her the Avenging Angel, which she thought was a little dramatic, and honestly, just increased her legendary presence. 

Too bad Izzy was going to have to kill her. 

(Honestly, Izzy was a little indifferent about it. Her target had a proclivity for killing people in The Circle and leaving these cryptic notes about how they had wronged either herself or someone else. While she didn’t care for most of the Circle members, her parents were still members, and she’d rather they didn’t die.

So she was an assassin for them. Whatever.)

There was intel about where the Angel would be. An office building, pretty damn tall. Probably a sniper mission.

Izzy went in with a platinum blonde wig. She flashed a fake ID to the security desk along with a dazzling smile, and then took the elevators. Top floor, she figured, would bring her right to the Angel, where she would stop her from killing anyone, complete her mission, and then...well, whatever. So she didn’t know what she would do after. Not a big deal.

She took the wig off and stuffed it into the purse she’d slung over her shoulder. She’d ditch it later; it wasn’t even a cute purse. Next she stuffed the wig cap into the pocket of her jacket and shook out her hair. She would toss her jacket, too, but that could wait until she made her exit. 

She was just about to do one final check that she had everything in place, when the elevator doors opened a few floors early. 

That...was a slight setback. She studiously did not look at the person, but from the corner of her eye, she saw a woman standing in front of her, arms crossed. She didn’t step into the elevator, either, just placed a single hand in front of the doors, keeping them open.

“Hello,” she said, and without hesitating, reached into Izzy’s jacket.

“Hey!” Izzy said, finally looking at her. Why the fuck was she being pickpocketed? When she saw who it was, she froze, feeling suddenly stupid. 

The Angel herself was holding the picture Izzy had been given. She shook her head. “No,” she sighed, and flicked the picture over her shoulder.

Shit, was all Izzy could think. She hadn’t prepared for this. She hadn’t thought that she would be so easily surprised. 

The Angel reached into her own pocket.

Shit, this was how it was going to end, wasn’t it? Izzy let a knife drop from her sleeve into her hand and fell into a defensive position. 

The Angel just smiled, though, and showed her a picture of...Izzy? That’s what she had pulled from her pocket?

Wait, was Izzy high up enough in the Circle that the Angel was targeting her, too?

She shrugged, and tucked the picture back into her pocket, before reaching out and pressing the button for the ground floor. She waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed and Izzy was sent upward, still completing her original trip. 

Now what?

* * *

The Angel was long gone by the time Izzy made it down to the ground floor, and as she was huffing and leaving the lobby, someone at the desk said, “Miss?”

She stopped and walked over, figuring it was better if she didn’t draw any  _ more _ attention to herself. “Yes?”

The security guard handed her a note. “Someone just showed me your picture and asked me to give you this.”

“Thank you,” she said, curious. What had the Angel sent? Anthrax?

But no, it was just a note, with a date, time, and place. Two days from now, a café near here, actually. 

Well, why not?

* * *

They were seated on opposite sides of the café, each eating lunch. Upon entering, she’d been slipped a burner phone, and the two of them were texting.

And the Angel, whose name was Maia, if she was to be believed, just seemed to want to...chat with her. Nothing serious, nothing about why she was doing what she was doing, just. Chatting.

Flirting, even. 

At the end of the conversation, when Maia texted that she should destroy the phone, she also included a suggested meeting place.

Izzy already knew she would be there.

* * *

Four various cafés and burner phones later, things went sideways.

It was Izzy’s fault, actually, because she’d been distracted on a job, still in trouble for letting the Angel get away, and had missed her mother’s dinner party. The three things added up to extra scrutiny, which lead to whoever had been tailing her (badly) tattling on her to her boss. 

Which meant that Izzy was now on the run, and Maia, for some reason, had decided to come along. 

“It’s more fun this way,” she suggested, and then shot the man who was following them. “Do you have a ride, by any chance?”

Izzy shook her head. “Not in New York.”

“Okay,” Maia said, shrugging. “Subway out of the city. I have a place we can get a car pretty quick. Then we can regroup and deal with—” A shot rang over their heads. “This.”

Dealing with this—she supposed that meant she was going to have to go rogue. She supposed that she'd already done that, though, so what was the harm in taking down an organization that kept multiple assassins on its payroll?

Yeah, she could see why Maia hated them.

"Okay, sure," she said. "But first, let's get out of here." 

"Probably a good idea," Maia agreed, and they leapt out of the window of the café where they had been enjoying lunch before the tails had freaked out and attacked. In broad fucking daylight. 

Honestly, what the hell. Subtlety was important in executions! Even Maia, with her cryptic notes, hadn't killed anyone in plain sight!

Yeah, she could get behind taking The Circle down.

Better late than never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really thought about including some line at the end about them telling this story to their kids, and then leaving an author's note like "and those kids? became spy kids" but. it just didn't work with the tone of the story lmao. 
> 
> But yeah this is 100% based on spy kids


	5. Working Together for Revenge

“I have to admit, I didn’t think I would see you here again.” Isabelle Lightwood leans across the fence, wearing, of all things, a rather large sun hat. She looks so  _Hamptons_ that it startles Maia.

“Hmm,” she says. “You’re not seeing  _ me _ now.”

“That explains why I heard you introduce yourself as Gretel.” She doesn’t seem surprised, and—well, she knows the situation. “Will you be staying long?”

“Long enough.” Maia traces the double infinity helix on the deck slowly. She wishes she wasn’t doing this, that instead her father was just  _ here _ , safe. But he isn’t, so… She’ll do what she has to.

“Long enough for what?” Izzy asks. She crosses the yard and walks up the stairs until she’s close enough for Maia to touch.

She doesn’t. She’d wanted to, back before, but now...she still wants to, but can’t. “To make them pay.”

Izzy doesn’t ask who they are. She knows. Some of them are even her family members. 

It doesn’t matter; Maia won’t let personal connections sway her. If Izzy asks her to go easy on Maryse or Robert—if Izzy asks her...well, she won’t hurt Izzy. Directly. 

She hopes she won’t ask.

“I hope it takes a while,” she says. She reaches out and touches Maia’s hand. “Because it will be nice having you around.”

“I’m not me,” she points out.

“Of course not,” she agrees. “But...you are.” Her fingers trace patterns onto the back of her palm. “I could help.” 

She should say no. Avenging her father should be her burden, something she solves alone, but...Izzy’s fingers draw tantalizing patterns on her and she whispers, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Revenge AU! In this case, Luke is playing the role of Maia's father. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I think of it similarly to what happened in canon; ie Luke was shunned and kicked out of the community when something happened to him that he couldn't control but which in their eyes made him less. So.. I'm not sure if it would be a werewolf thing in this 'verse, but I don't know what it would be, just that he was wrongfully blamed and Maia is pissed! :)


	6. Defening Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU, just for fun :)

Professor Lightwood did not look pleased to see Maia and Izzy, but then, she never did. Being out of bed after curfew didn’t help, either, but well—Clary had been planning to sneak out to go for a midnight swim with Simon, and somehow they had decided if she was going, she was going to get caught, so they’d gone with to prevent it.

It had only slightly worked, since Clary was safe in bed, but the two of them were standing in the office of Izzy’s mother and least favorite professor.

“Do I even want to know what the two of you were doing?” Professor Lightwood asked.

“No,” Izzy suggested. 

Maia scowled, because that made it sound like they’d been doing something scandalous. Sure, a swim in the lake was dangerous, but hardly anything her mother would say in that tone. “We were just going for a swim,” she explained. Better to tell the truth than to leave anything up to chance.

“Isn’t it rather close to the full moon for that sort of activity?”

“Mom!” Izzy snapped, aghast. “That’s so fucking rude. Maia is incredibly safe and you know it! Stop being such a bitch just because you’re mad that I have a girlfriend you don’t approve of!” 

Professor Lightwood looked stunned for just a moment, perhaps that Izzy had chosen to take such a tone with her in her own office rather than the security of her private rooms.

Maia was more than a little stunned that Izzy had called her her girlfriend. They hadn’t exactly defined their relationship yet, but she found herself hiding a smile and looking down, away from the scene. Maryse was a bitch for the most part, but she had some lovely children. And one of those lovely children was Maia’s  _ girlfriend _ .

As though sensing that if she pressed it, it would only cause more trouble, Professor Lightwood said, “Ten points from both of your houses, and an additional five from Hufflepuff for mouthing off to a professor.” She sent a sharp look to Izzy for this. 

Izzy glowered but nodded. 

As they left the office, Maia reached out and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

_ Girlfriends _ .

-

Sebastian was going to end up with her fist through his face if he didn’t shut the fuck up, Maia thought angrily. 

“I just don’t see how you could have gotten such good marks in Ancient Runes,” he said, yanking Izzy’s parchment away from her. “Must be because of good old mum, huh? She give you special marks?”

“Mom doesn’t grade my papers,” Izzy said, snatching it back. “To avoid what you’re implying. McGonagall grades them.” She smoothed it out and slid it into her binder securely. She liked to hold onto these things until the end of the year, so she could study before tests. 

Sebastian wasn’t done. “Oh, sure, that’s what you tell everyone, but—”

“Oh, shove off, Morgenstern!” Maia grabbed Izzy’s hand and started pulling her away. How on earth, Clary, who was usually pretty agreeable, if a little clueless at time, had ended up with such a shitty brother, was baffling to her. “I know you’re jealous because my girlfriend is better at, well,  _ everything _ , but you don’t need to go on about it so much. Just pick up the textbook some time, huh?” 

“Fuck you!” He yelled as they walked down the hall.

She flipped him off over her shoulder. Asshole.

“So, we’re girlfriends, huh?” Izzy said, smiling up at her. 

Maia looked down, confused. “You said it first. In your mom’s office last night?”

“I know,” she said, and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. “It’s just nice to hear you say it.” 

“Oh, well, in that case,” she teased. “I have the greatest girlfriend in the world.” 

“No,  _ I _ have the greatest girlfriend in the world!”

They dissolved into giggles and stopped for a moment to share a quick kiss. 

Girlfriends, for sure then, Maia thought happily. It couldn’t get much better than this, even if Clary and Simon  _ were _ probably going to sneak out to swim again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I specifically didn't sort them to avoid drama lmao.
> 
> Maryse teaches Ancient Runes for obvious reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> The age difference is from the books; idk if it carries through on the show? Also I picked biology since Maia is studying Marine Bio on the show. I think, later on in this 'verse, she might major in biology with an emphasis on marine :) But that's just my thought right now, I think it's a bit undecided.


End file.
